The invention relates to hoses for dispensing fuel and other flammable liquids.
Fuel dispensers such as those used for filling vehicle tanks at gasoline stations include a hose extending from the dispenser and terminating in a fuel delivery nozzle. Not infrequently, inattentive vehicle operators have been known to drive their vehicles from the refueling area without disengaging the fuel nozzle from the vehicle fillpipe, resulting in damage to the dispenser and/or the vehicle, and often resulting is spillage of fuel and escape of fuel vapors.